1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of school and office supplies and more particularly to the field of clipboards used to provide rigid support for someone writing on a sheet of paper or a tablet. The present invention also relates to the field of clipboards of the type which include an easel support built into the back thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clipboards have been known for many years, probably the most common example of which is a clipboard including a generally rectangular, press board or plastic back and a spring clip mounted adjacent one end of the short side of the rectangle and adapted to receive sheets of paper, for example a tablet or a legal pad. Clipboards are known for use in a variety of sizes, including ones designed for use with standard 81/2.times.11 inch paper, and longer versions used for legal size paper. Smaller clipboards are also known for use with notepaper and the like.
It is also known in the art that easel-type supports may be used with clipboards, so that the clipboard may be placed on a level surface and be used to display information contained on the paper held by the clip. One well-known type of support is that used for supporting picture frames, in which a portion of the back is hingedly mounted to be rotated to a position where it is at an angle to the back of the object. In such position, and with appropriate design of the bottom of the support, the object will stand on the end opposite the clip.
One frequently encountered problem with clipboards is the tendency of the paper or tablet held by the clip to move, especially if the clipboard is used without placing it on a firm support surface. For example, someone standing and using a clipboard for taking notes may exert pressures as he or she is writing which will cause the paper to twist from its normal position. The problem is especially pronounced if the sheets of paper or the pad or tablet is thin, in which case the spring-imposed pressure of the clip is less than if more sheets or a larger pad or tablet was employed.
A clipboard of the standard type or one which could be adapted to include an easel-type support, and which prevents paper or a pad or tablet from twisting on the surface of the board would represent a significant advance in the art.